Help Me, I'm Holding On For Dear Life
by iShipAlexandJo101
Summary: A/U Jo and Alex are both seniors in High School. Established friendship. Got the idea for this fic when I listened to Sia's "Chandelier". #Jolex
1. Chapter 1

Alex was just drifting off to sleep when his phone alerted him of a new message. It went off three times. He turned over and took his phone from his dresser and checked the time. It was 00:17. He clicked on the message icon and saw it was three texts from Jo. Immediately he sat up and opened the texts.

Jo: Can u come pick me up?

Jo: Plz

Jo: Im at Heathers house.

Alex: Be right there.

Alex replied and got up. He put on some pants and a hoodie and was sneaking out of his house 5 minutes later.

He took his mother's car and made his way to Heather's house.

When he got there, Jo was sitting on the pavement.

He parked the car and got out. He could hear the loud music coming from Heather's house and knew there was a party going on.

"Hey." He said as he neared Jo.

She looked up and Alex could see that she had been crying.

"Ready to go?" He asked softly.

Jo merely nodded and tried to stand up, but she was unsteady on her feet and stumbled a bit.

"Whoa." Alex said and rushed forward to take her arm. "Easy there."

He helped her towards the car and put her seat belt on before getting into the car himself.

He started the car and glanced over at Jo, but Jo was looking out the window.

This has been happening for the last 3 weeks now. Him picking her up from parties and she being wasted. He didn't mind. He was just starting to worry. They have been friends since their freshmen year and she never once drank. It just happened suddenly.

He glanced at her again. She appeared to be sleeping so he turned the radio on to drown out the silence.

'_Party girls don't get hurt, can't feel anything _

_When will I learn? _

_I push it down, push it down_

_I'm the one for a good time call_

_Phone's blowing up_

_Ring on my door bell_

_I feel the love, feel the love_

_1 2 3, 1 2 3 drink_

_1 2 3, 1 2 3 drink_

_1 2 3, 1 2 3 drink_

_Throw 'em back till I lose count...'_

"Please turn that off." Jo groaned, the lyrics hitting close to home.

Alex obeyed.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Nope."

Jo noticed which way Alex was driving and sat up.

"Can I crash at your place tonight?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. "Please?"

Alex could see the hopeful look in Jo's eyes and said, "Sure, whatever."

The relief on her face was visible.

'_What's troubling you, Hobo Jo?' _Alex thought.

When they reached his place, Alex had to sneak Jo into his house and room. His mom would probably burst an artery if she found out.

When they reached his room, he handed Jo one of his t-shirts.

"You can sleep in this."

Jo having sobered up a bit, gave him a small smile as she took the shirt.

"Thanks. You're a good friend, Alex." She said sincerely.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Alex brushed it off, not one for being sentimental.

Jo sat down on his bed.

"I... You can sleep here." Alex said, looking towards his bed.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Don't worry about that."

Alex looked around his room before walking to his bedroom door, "So, don't sleep on your back, okay?"

"Ok."

"Night." Alex said and walked out.

Jo removed her clothes and put Alex's shirt on. She fell down on his bed and rolled onto her side. Alex's scent was all around her. She took in a deep breath and sighed in contentment. Feeling safe, Jo fell asleep immediately.

The next morning Alex peaked into his room and saw that Jo was still sleeping. His mom was gonna wake up any minute now so he had to wake Jo up.

He walked to his bed with a glass of water and a ibuprofen. He gently sat down on his bed and looked at Jo. 'She looks so peaceful.' He thought as he put the water on his night stand. He looked at Jo again.

He reached out and moved a few strands of her hair out of her face. Jo's brows furrowed at the touch and Alex quickly pulled his hand away.

Jo's eyes fluttered.

'_Sun is up, I'm a mess_

_Gotta get out now_

Gotta run from this'

"Jo?" Alex whispered.

'_Here comes the shame, _

_Here comes the shame.'_

_"Jo, wake up."_

_Jo's eyes fluttered opened and immediately locked on Alex's._

_"Alex?" She asked confused, blinking rapidly._

_"Hey. Drink this." Alex said as he took the glass of water from his night stand._

_Jo sat up and groaned at the headache._

_"Ouch."_

_"Here, take this." Alex repeated._

_Jo gingerly took the water and ibuprofen from Alex. _

_"My mom's gonna wake up soon."_

_"Right." Jo said and got out of bed when she finished the last of the water. _

_Alex looked up and just saw long tanned legs. He looked away immediately, a blush tainting his cheeks._

_Jo looked around his room and walked over to the new poster that was on Alex's wall. _

_"Lara Croft. Nice." She said and turned around to face Alex. _

Alex looked at his poster.

"Yeah, I got it when I bought the new game last week."

"Oh my God, there's a new one out? And you played it without me?"

"I've told you about The Temple of Osiris and I texted you the day I bought it, but you never replied." Alex said, his voice sounding accusing.

A guilty expression appeared on Jo's face.

"But don't worry, I haven't played it yet. It's kinda our thing. So whenever you have time... just let me know." Alex said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

Jo nodded. "Cool."

"_I'll wait for you downstairs." Alex said and walked out._

_Jo looked at the poster again and sighed. She then removed Alex's shirt and put the previous night's clothes back on._

_She rubbed her face and groaned._

_"I'm a mess." She said and walked downstairs to find Alex pacing in the hallway. _

_"Dude, you okay?"_

_"I'm supposed to ask you that."_

_Jo took in a deep breath and sighed, "I'm fine. Never been better."_

_"You'd tell me if something's wrong, right? If someone's bothering you..."_

_Jo gave him a big fake smile and said. "Alex, relax. I'm fine. Thanks for last night. I owe you one." She walked towards the front door and opened it, "See you at school tomorrow." She said and walked out._

_"I know you're hiding something, Hobo Jo." Alex said when the door slammed shut. "And I'm going to find out what it is."_

_**A/N: Should I continue or nah? -hands out powdered doughnuts to everyone.-**_


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning, Alex got up with a groan.

He wasn't much of a morning person, but when his mom threatened to pour a bucket of water over his head, he was up in an instant.

He got ready and went to the kitchen with a scowl on his face and plopped down next to his little brother, Aaron.

"Mmmmmonin, Alex."

"Don't chew with your mouth full, sweetheart." Alex's Mom scolded as she ruffled Aaron's hair.

Alex ruffled his hair as well, knowing how much his brother hated it.

His mom placed a plate in front of him, "Eat up. You're already late."

"Thanks, mom."

He and his brother finished their breakfast as his mom got ready for work.

Alex was rinsing their plates when his mom entered the kitchen.

"So..." His mom said.

Alex raised a questioning eyebrow.

"How's Jo?"

"Jo? She's fine. Why?" Alex asked; wiping his hands on his jeans.

"I saw you sneaking her in here Saturday night... or should I say Sunday morning."

"Oh, well... I..."

"Was she drunk?" His mom questioned, but her tone suggested that she already knew the answer.

"Yes."

His mom looked concerned.

"I didn't know Jo was into that kind of things."

"She's not.. well, she wasn't."

"Is everything alright at home?"

"I don't know, mom. I asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine, but I know she's lying." Alex said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"She'll talk to you when she's ready. Don't try to pry it out of her, you'll only push her away. Give it time. Okay?"

Alex nodded.

"Now go get your brother and let's get you both to school."

...

His mom dropped him off first. She handed him $10 dollars.

"Mom no" He said and handed it back.

"Keep it, honey. We're okay." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Because you've been taking extra shifts at work."

"Just two nights a week. Nothing I can't handle."

"I don't know why you won't let me get a job." He mumbled.

"Just focus on school, okay? That's all you need to do now. We'll be okay. Now go before you're late for your first class."

"Thanks." He said then ruffled his brother's hair before getting out.

**Jolex~Jolex~Jolex**

Alex was sitting in his bio class, but he weren't really paying attention.

Jo wasn't there yet and he was starting to worry. She never missed her classes. Not once. Even when she had that horrible cold once. She still came to school.

The class door flew open as Jo entered. She hurriedly made her way to the back of the class.

"You okay?" Alex asked, as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah. Fine." She said and took out a pen; focusing on the lecture and never once talking to Alex as they always did.

'_Caring is so bloody tiring.' _Alex thought as he tried to focus on the lesson as well.

When the bell rang, Alex helped carry Jo's books to her locker.

"You're acting weird." Jo said as she shut her locker.

"Am I?" Alex asked, surprised because, he was pretty sure she was the one acting weird.

"Yeah, this asking me if I'm fine all the time... I'd tell you if something or someone was bothering me." She said, turning around to fully face Alex. "You'd be the first to know. Okay?"

"Okay." Alex said, not really convinced. "Sorry for acting "weird"... I just, ya know, I care about you. That's what friends do, right?" He said, rearranging his bag on his shoulder.

"Right. And I appreciate your friendship, Alex. I really do." She said as she placed a hand on his arm. When she realised what she was doing, she pulled back and said, "Geez since when did we get so sentimental?" and chuckled.

They made their way to the cafeteria and stood behind a guy named Jason and a few of his friends to buy their lunch.

"Hey, Jo." Jason said and gave her one of his charming smile.

Jo put her arm through Alex's and stood closer to him.

"Hi." She said with a stiff smile.

Alex looked from Jo to Jason.

'You're killing me here.' He thought as his gaze moved to their joint arms. 'Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?' He questioned himself.

"'Sup, Alex." Jason said and held his hand out.

Alex nodded in acknowledgement, but kept his one arm intertwined with Jo's and the other hand on the strap of his backpack.

"So Jo..." Jason started, but was cut off by Alex.

"You're up." Alex said and motioned to the till with his eyes.

"Right." Jason paid for his lunch and took one last look at Jo before leaving with his friends.

Jo sheepishly removed her arm from Alex's.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

"What?"

"Jason. How do you know him?"

"We go to the same school, Alex." Jo said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant. It looked as if you've talked before..."

"You're doing that thing again. Just stop asking me all these questions!" Jo said and walked off.

She walked past Jason's table and felt his eyes following her.

Alex also noticed.

When the lunch lady cleared her throat, Alex looked away from Jo and bought them both a packet of potato chips and two cans of Pepsi.

He didn't hesitate as he made his way to where he knew Jo would be.

He found her sitting under a tree they had claimed, theirs, since freshmen year.

Jo looked up when she heard the crunching of grass.

"I'm sorry. No more questions. You can punch me in the face next time it happens. Truce?" He asked as he handed her the chips and Pepsi.

Jo smiled. "That was a question, but I'll let it slide for now."

Alex grinned and joined her as he sat down under the tree as well.

"Hmmm my fav."

"I know."

Alex was too good for his own good. She didn't know what she did to deserve his friendship.

"Thank you, Alex." She said, not only thanking for the drink and chips, but for everything else he has done for her.

"No problem." Alex said, reaching out to sneak a few of her chips.

"No!" Jo said with a laugh, slapping his hand away. "You have your own."

"But I want some of yours."

"Fiiiiine." Jo said and handed him her chips, and he offered his to Jo.

...

**So sorry for the long wait. Do you lovelies still want me to continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, Alex found himself in the library, studying for an upcoming exam.

"Hey!"

He looked up, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth at the sight of Jo.

"Hey yourself."

"What ya doing?"

"Studying?"

Jo nodded and sat down across from him, watching him intently.

"Do I have something on my face?" Alex asked, no longer being able to concentrate with the brunette looking at him.

Jo grinned. "Well, yeah. You have a nose, mouth..."

"Shut up." He said, chuckling along with Jo.

She took his book from him and paged through it.

"Want me to quiz you?"

"Did you study?"

Jo sent him a pointed look.

"Right, right, photographic memory and all that." He said with mock irritation.

"Awe, don't be like that. At least you get some benefits out of it."

"True. Speaking of benefits, I'm cashing in." He said with a smirk.

"As you wish."

She started quizzing him for their bio exam and helped him where he got stuck. They've been at it for almost an hour when another person joined them.

"Hello, lovebirds."

"Shut up." Alex said, real irritation evident in his voice this time around.

"Jeez chillax, Evil Spawn." She turned to Jo. "How do you put up with his grumpy ass, Hairball?"

Jo looked at Alex, a fond smile gracing her lips. "He's not so bad."

Cristina looked between the two, "I hate love." She said and made her way out of the library.

"Sorry about that." Alex apologised.

"It's okay. I'm getting used to their ways. Wanna get out of here?"

"Hell yeah! My brain can do with a break. Wanna head to Joe's?"

"I challenge you to a game of pool."

Alex raised a brow, dropping his book into his bag before throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"You can't play pool." He deadpanned.

"Can, too!" Jo retorted, falling into step with him as they made their way out of the public library.

"Since when? Last time we played, I beat you so bad I had to buy you some ice cream to make you feel better."

Jo chuckled, linking her arm through Alex's as they lazily made their way to Joe's.

"I might have improved."

"Ha! Not likely."

"Meanie!"

"Look, you have your strong points when it comes to certain things, pool is not one of them."

"Whatever." Jo said, pushing him away.

"It's true." Alex said with a laugh. "I'm sorry."

Jo couldn't help but smile. She pulled him back, linking their arms again. "You're lucky I like you."

"Lucky indeed." Alex said, his words heavy around them.

"How's my little bug?" Jo quickly changed the subject.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Aaron is fine. Actually told me to tell you he misses you coming around."

The smile on Jo's face wavered for a millisecond, before she schooled her features again.

"I swear he has a crush on you."

"He's adorable. Tell him I'll swing by tomorrow."

"Sure, come by when he asks you, but when I ask you to come over, you can't. I see where I stand." Alex teased.

"Shut up." Jo said, resting her head on Alex's shoulder as a comfortable silence settled between them.

It was only when they reached Joe's, that the two unlinked their arms, smiling shyly as they did so.

Alex opened the door, beckoning Jo to enter first. "After you, milady." He said, faking a British accent.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She replies, her British accent much better than Alex's.

They walked in, looking straight to the back to see if their booth was open, it was. Alex told Jo to go claim it while he'd go order their food and milkshakes.

Joe's was a popular hangout amongst high schoolers. They came here to unwind, listen to cool music, play pool and arcade games |and| there was food. Who wouldn't want to hang out here?

As Jo waited for Alex, she spotted Jason heading her way, a smug smile on his face.

She wished she could slap the smile right off his stupid face.

"Hey, Jo."

"Jason."

"You alone?"

"No." Jo quickly replied, looking past him to where Alex stood. "I'm here with Alex. He'll be back any second now."

The smug smile on Jason's face vanished when he turned to, indeed, find Alex Karev heading their way.

"What's up Jason?" Alex asked, not sparing a glance at the guy, his attention on Jo and her tense posture. "Everything okay here?" He came to a stand right next to Jason, blocking Jo from the boy's vision.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." Jason said, giving Alex a once over before turning around.

"Everything alright?" He asked Jo.

"Yeah, he's so annoying. Where's our food?"

Alex knew there was something Jo wasn't telling him, but against his better judgement, he decided to respect her wishes of not asking any questions. "Joe said he'll call me. Wanna play a game while we wait?"

"Yes! Prepare to get your ass kicked, Alex Karev."

"Winner gets the extra fries I ordered."

...

"I thought you said you'd beat me?"

Jo huffed, ignoring Alex as she tried to pocket at least one ball.

"You're doing it all wrong." Alex said, taking pity on her. "Here, let me help."

He stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders before giving her a slight shake. "First, you gotta relax."

Jo rolled her eyes, keeping her posture relaxed. "And?"

Alex reached down, taking hold of Jo's hand that was holding the stick. "Okay, now lift it and show me how you usually hold it."

Jo did as she was told, bending over the table.

"Okay, you need to move your feet further apart." Alex said, using his foot to help her. "Right, now don't lean over too much..."

Jo pulled back, "Like this?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder, not realising Alex was so close.

Alex swallowed. "Yeah, eyes on the board."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't sass your teacher."

"Shut up and teach me pool so I can beat your ass."

Alex chuckled, shaking his head at the feisty brunette.

He stepped closer, his front against her back as he rested his hand on hers. "Relax your fingers. There needs to be free space for the the stick to move through."

Jo snorted, then laughed. Soon both of them were laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God, that sounded so wrong."

Jo turned around, the smile vanishing from her face when Jason showed up, again, causing Alex to turn around immediately. He was yet again, blocking Jo from Jason.

Alex Karev was a very nice guy, but cross him or his friends one too many times, and he'll have no problem putting you in your place.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem?"

"Alex." Jo said, placing her hand on Alex's back to calm him down.

"I don't have a problem, but it looks like you do."

"Why don't you do yourself a favour and stay away from her before I make you!" Alex said, taking a step forward.

Jo bit down on her lip, taking a step forward as well, her hand solidly holding onto Alex's shirt. "Alex, lets just go. Please?" She all but whispered, feeling everyone's eyes on them.

Alex looked around, before meeting Jason's gaze again. "You just stay away from her." He warned the guy, beckoning Jo to walk before him as they made their way to their booth.

They silently took their things, then walked up to Joe, their food already bagged. "Thanks." Alex said, paying for it and grabbing it quickly before walking out.

Once outside, Jo wrapped her arms around herself, the weather chillier and the sky darker.

Alex took his jacket out of his bag and handed it to her.

"I know you said I shouldn't ask about it, but..."

"I'll tell you." Jo interrupted him.

...

**AN: What are your thoughts? Anyone wanna guess what Jason's deal is? Thanks for reading. xo**


End file.
